A Malfoy Conspiracy
by DragonCastle
Summary: It's Ron and Hermione's wedding day! So why is Draco the one standing at the altar?


Written for the DramioneLove Love Fest 2014 at Live Journal.

old version. (new one has slight changes in sentence construction, etc. thanks to the kind mods of DramioneLove :) )  
>-<p>

"Oh, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin," Ron repeated as he continued pacing the floor, wringing his hands. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this."

"Of course you can, Ron!" Harry said as he slapped his back. "You want Hermione happy, don't you?"

Ron gave Harry his best, 'of course, stupid' expression, but because his face looked like he swallowed a glass of rancid milk, it didn't amount to much.

Ron sighed, "I'm not ready for this."

"Are you really ready for this, Hermione?" Ginny Weasley asked as she watched the bride smoothen her dress.

Hermione looked at Ginny and sighed. "I love Ron, Ginny. I really do."

"I know you do, Hermione. But do you really love him in this way?"

Hermione stopped, unable to agree or disagree. She loves Ron. She really does. But she's not sure if she loves him not as a brother and friend, but as a husband and lover.

"You're wishing it wasn't him. You're wishing you're marrying Draco instead."

The brunette witch visibly blanched. "Draco and I, it's over Ginny."

"But you still love him, don't you? You still love him even though you're marrying my brother."

"I told you, Ginny. I love Ron. I love him. I love him." She repeated over and over like saying it more times would make it real. Outside, the bridal march has already resounded signifying that in a few moments they would have to go out.

"I just hope you're making the right choice." Ginny said, holding her friend's gloved hands.

For the first time in that day, Hermione smiled. Ron's proposal, an event that happened a year ago, flashed before her eyes. She had been reluctant then, having dated Ron for only a few months and right after a bad break-up with Draco. But then she saw him. She saw Malfoy, with Astoria Greengrass in tow, staring at them with an indiscernible expression. They held each other's gaze for a few moments before Hermione agreed to Ron's proposal, so loudly one could only think it was said for the benefit of someone who wasn't kneeling right in front of her.

She recalled Draco's gaze hardening as he whisked Astoria away, and remembered why she decided to leave him for good in the first place. "Of course, Ginny. Trust me. Ron and I will get married and give you cute little nephews and nieces to spoil."

Suddenly, Lavender poked her head in the spacious tent they were using as a dressing room. "Bride and Maid-of-Honor due in a minute." She said with a smile before popping out again.

Ginny sighed. "Let's get out there."

With Hermione right behind her, Ginny pushed open the flap of the tent. The wedding was to be held at the Burrow at Hermione's insistence despite Ron's suspicious requests of a wedding at a fancy wizarding hotel in Diagon Alley. A huge tent was set at the middle of the lawn, sheltering the tables that would serve the best of Molly Weasley's dishes. Next to it were a few chairs covered with white fabric and adorned with roses. In front of these was an altar with matching decorations.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to walk down the aisle with Ginny holding the train. As she walked, images of her happier times with Draco flashed before her eyes. Him holding her hand, laughing together, their constant bickering, the quiet moments when they would read at the Manor library, their first kiss. Stop it, Hermione. She reprimanded herself. Focus on Ron. On Ron. She repeated this mantra once again reminding herself over and over why Ron is the best choice, the logical choice for her.

Ron isn't an egotistical prat.

Ron is a nice guy who won't insult my friends. He's friends with them too!

Ron has been my friend since I was eleven!

Ron is brave and loyal.

Ron has been with me through thick and thin.

Ron never called me a mudblood.

Ron likes sprinkles on his ice cream as well.

Ron likes watching Muggle television.

Ron likes eating cheesecake.

Hermione knew that her reasons for marrying Ron were getting shallower by the minute and sometimes, not even a logical reason at all but she wasn't about to allow memories of Draco to ruin her wedding. No, she has to keep on focusing on Ron and Ron alone.

Ron looks handsome when he plays Quidditch.

But Draco looks more handsome.

Ron – um – has red hair.

Draco has the silkiest platinum blond hair that you just can't resist running your hand through. No! Stop this. Focus on Ron.

Ron has cute freckles.

Draco – no, stop. Enough!

But no matter what she did, Hermione can't seem to take her mind off him. In her mind, all she sees is him. Him and his annoyingly perfect hair. Her thoughts were so consumed, the man she sees standing at the altar was not Ron at all. She gave an exasperated sigh and blinked forcefully, as if forcing the Draco mirage off the scene. It didn't budge.

Draco Malfoy was still standing at the altar, in perfectly tailored wedding robes, a smirk playing at his lips. Hermione stilled, Ginny almost bumping into her as a result of the sudden stop. Hermione let her eyes roam through the guests seated for the first time in the wedding. At the front, at the seats allotted for her family, sat her mother and father. Behind were the bridesmaids Lavender, Luna, and – her eyes widened – what is Pansy Parkinson doing here? And wearing the gown designed for bridesmaids, on top of that.

She glanced at the other side of the altar, wanting to see her soon-to-be mother-in-law's smile assuring her everything is alright. A last minute invite to Pansy, perhaps? After all, she did work in the Ministry with Harry and was occasionally invited over to the Burrow for Sunday brunch. But sitting at the front seats opposite Hermione's family was not Molly, Arthur, and the rest of the Weasleys.

Narcissa Malfoy waved at her gaily and motioned her to walk, as if everything was perfectly normal and this was the way things were supposed to be to begin with. Beside her was Lucius Malfoy, a smirk just like Draco's on his lips. A smirk that says he's enjoying every minute of this. Behind them were the groomsmen. There was Harry who was expected, but beside him were additions she did not knew about. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and at the last seat of that row was – she gasped – Ron.

Once again, Hermione blinked forcefully, hoping that when she opens her eyes, things would be back to the way they're supposed to be. Ron at the altar, the Weasleys at the front row, and no Slytherins at her wedding. She opened her eyes. Ron was still looking at her sheepishly from among the groomsmen, a terrified look in his eyes as if thinking of Hermione's wrath that he was sure he'd receive later.

"What is happening here?" She said exasperatedly. "Because right now, I'm pretty sure everything I'm seeing isn't a dream."

"Dream of our wedding often, Granger?" A cocky voice said from the altar.

Hermione whipped her head angrily, her temper flaring up. "You!" She snarled. "And why aren't you with Astoria?"

A girl from the third row raised her hand. "Um – hi." Astoria Greengrass said with a small wave.

"Shut up, tramp! You are uninvited!" She spat.

"Ooh, fiery temper." Lucius commented to his wife. "She'll keep our son in check."

Everyone was now watching Hermione. Even the musicians stopped playing, watching the drama unfold. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" She said as she gathered up her skirts and walked towards the offending man. "And I do hope for your sake that you have a perfectly good excuse why you are standing there at the altar during my wedding with Ron."

Draco smiled. A genuine smile, like the ones she fell in love with. The smile reserved only for her. For a moment, Hermione forgot what's happening and almost threw herself at him. Almost. She continued glaring as Draco dropped on one knee and revealed a dark green box concealed in his robes.

Hermione's eyes almost bugged out from their sockets, her mouth open.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

It was so silent you could almost hear a pin drop.

Hermione Granger was seething. Her hands balled into fists, and it took everything for her not to explode and hex the man in front of her to oblivion. "Draco Malfoy," she gritted out, "you have five counts to get lost. One."

Draco looked up. Her eyes were on fire and it reminded him of the way she was in their arguments. He loved this part of her. So much, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hermione, I - "

"Two." She said, effectively cutting his sentence.

"Come on, you don't really mean that."

"I am dead serious here, Malfoy. Three." She was starting to back away from him, putting a bit of distance between them.

Malfoy just smirked. "You can't do anything to me."

Hermione was annoyed. "And why is that?"

"Because you love me. Still do. Never stopped."

Hermione breathed in sharply but kept quiet. Everyone looking at them thought Draco has convinced her already. Draco too, as he smiled and tried to close the distance between them. Hermione Granger's war-trained reflexes though, were very quick and in a flash she had her wand that was hidden in her gown's sleeve pointed at Draco.

"Four, five. Oops, time's up. Oppugno!" Conjured canaries came hurtling to Draco, pecking him, scratching him, and doing everything to hurt him and his precious 500-galleon robes.

The guests looked on the scene, unsure of what to do as Hermione Granger ran back inside the Burrow. Fred Weasley suddenly stood up. "To those who bet last week that Draco Malfoy would get out of this whole hanky panky unscathed please surrender two galleons to Mr. George."

Meanwhile, Hermione, who found herself in Harry and Ron's shared bedroom in the Burrow, slumped on Ron's bed wondering what just happened. As she swung her legs at the edge of the bed, it made contact with a hard surface. Curious, she pulled out the object and saw a box filled to the brim with letters. She opened the first one. It bore the Malfoy crest and was dated five months ago. Around the time she sensed reluctance in Ron in planning the wedding. She thought it was because he sensed her own lack of enthusiasm at the beginning, which is due to her feelings for Draco. That's why she resolved to try harder and make this work for both of their sakes.

May 11

Weasley,

At first I thought you wrote to gloat about how you are going to marry the love of my life. I was about to chuck your letter to the fireplace but your annoying owl nipped me until I opened it. I'm glad I did

I love Hermione with every fiber of my being. The break up was both our fault. I should have tried harder to explain but I've never met anyone as pig-headed as she is.

Hermione didn't know a human has the capability to switch from extreme happiness to extreme annoyance in a span of a second. But seeing as this letter was from Draco Malfoy, that could be expected. She rolled her eyes and continued to read.

But that is exactly what I love about her.

This elicited another smile from the curly-haired witch.

But enough of this. You must already know how much I'm in love with her seeing as you wrote to me about the situation. In a nutshell, what you told me was this. You realized you can never make Hermione happy, and as her best friend that is top priority. You realized, begrudgingly as you never fail to remind me, that it is only me that could make her happy.

Hermione could see the smug look on Draco's face as he wrote this. She had a fleeting desire to smack him on the head before realizing that what he wrote, though very narcissistic and self-assured was true.

Have you, Ronald, ever told her these? You're asking me what you should do to put things to rights and here it is. Tell her what you just told me. As much as I want to help, I couldn't since she wouldn't let me get closer than ten feet. She also burns my letters without reading them. She'll listen to you. Please, Weasley. I can't live without her.

-Malfoy

P.S. I've already been thinking up of ways to make sure your wedding with her doesn't happen. Turns out it's not even necessary. Great going.

She remembered that one night a few months ago when Ron took her to a restaurant in Diagon Alley. He was acting weird that night, talking about her relationship with Malfoy and how well they looked together. That he is an okay bloke and that he saw that Malfoy made Hermione happy. That it's a shame they broke up and maybe the thing they fought over could be put in the past. Hermione thought he was testing her, and annoyed at his lack of trust, snapped that he can go kiss Malfoy where the sun doesn't shine if he thinks the git is all that.

As she continued to read the letters, most of them from Malfoy, she realized that the things Ron did over the past few months that she found weird were actual attempts at bringing her back with Malfoy. That time when he said he had to rush to the bathroom when they were out shopping leaving her alone and then Malfoy coincidentally bumping into her. The way Ron seemed to delay the wedding by being fickle minded about details and forgetting to go to fittings. The conversations that always seemed to have Malfoy as the main topic. All of it was for her and Draco. For her happiness. Hermione did not know how to feel.

The next letter she picked up was dated two months ago.

August 4

Weasel,

You said the date's already set. That you can't move the wedding any further. As disappointed as I am at your incompetence to set things straight, this leaves me no choice. No, Ronald, I am most certainly not letting go.

Florean Fortescue's at 3 pm tomorrow. Bring Potty. And before you ask why I'm meeting you in an ice cream shop of all places, well no reason other than I bloody feel like it.

-DM

Hermione chuckled. Draco loved ice cream. When they were together he would always ask her to meet him there and every time, they would get a cone. Her curiosity was piqued, however. What did the two of them talked about that day? She searched for the box for clues. Meanwhile, she heard noises from the first floor. They had come to look for her. She muttered a spell and the door locked itself. Her locking charms were the best. It would take them more than a few minutes to open the door when they finally figure out she's inside.

October 13

Ron,

I trust everything's ready. Thank you. For your help. For going through this even though you know she's going to hex us to oblivion. Thank you for putting her happiness first. Thanks to your family too. They've been a great help. Tell Molly that I only accept Weasley sweaters in Slytherin green. She's been hinting about sending me one for Christmas. (If I live until Christmas with what we're planning, that is.)

You're an okay guy. See you tomorrow.

-Draco

She was surprised upon knowing that Ron and Draco are on first name terms, something that they never managed to get to even during the latter's relationship with Hermione, and that Draco was already an accepted Weasley family member, on the basis that Molly Weasley is sending him a sweater for Christmas.

Thirteenth of October. The letter was sent yesterday. She was instantly reminded of why she was here in Ron and Harry's room in the first place and not getting married. She felt tricked. Suddenly, she heard a blast. The door was in smithereens and at the doorway stood Harry Potter, wand in hand. Behind him was Ron and Ginny. The three looked at her and the box lying on her lap, comprehension dawning on them. Hermione's eyes clouded with rage once more.

"You tricked me." She said quietly, suppressing her anger. "You're my best friend, Ron. How could you?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"If you didn't want to marry me, you could've just said so. Why go through this farce?"

"It's not that!" Ron exclaimed. "It's not that I don't love you, because believe me, Hermione, I do. I love you. I want to marry you." He drew closer. "But I can't make you happy."

"I would have been happy!" She shouted, "if you just gave us a chance!"

"I did! I gave us a chance. I even proposed to you, right? But I felt it. Like you said, I'm your best friend. I knew you were forcing yourself. I saw them that day. You agreed to my proposal because you saw Draco with Greengrass. They're not together, Hermione. Greengrass is engaged to Zabini a long time ago." He held her hand, "I love you Hermione, but I know only Draco could make you happy."

Tears welled in her eyes. "You're stupid, Ronald."

"Draco was supposed to explain everything to you. He didn't think you would hex him." Ron said with a grin. "I thought you would, so I kept the letters so I wouldn't have to explain things to you myself."

"You prat."

"Read the rest."

August 11

Brother dearest,

Ron, you prat. If you think Hermione will let you get away with this without a scratch, think again. I'm getting your Firebolt III when you die.

Tell me how I can help. I'm so proud you put her happiness first. Ronniekins is growing up.

-Sister dearest

P.S. So basically, the plan you guys came up with is this. You continue planning the wedding but little does Hermione know that the wedding you're planning is not for the two of you but for her and Malfoy. She finds out about this as she's walking to the altar already. There, Malfoy drops on his knees, and proposes to her.

You spring this on her without any explanation and you think she'll jump in Malfoy's arms willingly? You boys are imbeciles.

Hermione looked at Ginny who smiled sheepishly. So the girl is in this too. Then she looked at Ron.

"This is what happened earlier? You planned our wedding with me and made me think it was for the two of us when in truth we were planning a wedding for me and Malfoy? That's why you wanted it to be in that wizarding hotel?" Ron nodded. "That has got to be the stupidest plan I've heard of. I'm seriously considering laughing my head off right now at the inanity of it all."

"He thought of it!" Ron said defensively, pointing at Harry.

"Harry! Everybody knew? Everybody was planning this behind my back?"

"Well, yeah," Harry couldn't look straight at his friend's eyes, "but in my defense, you were so stubborn about this, Hermione! Every time the conversation turns to Draco, you either walk out or change the subject. Every time you see Draco you go running off to the opposite direction. You won't be in the same room as him for more than five minutes, we didn't know what else to do!"

"So you go behind my back and plan a wedding for us which I absolutely gave no consent to. Has it crossed your minds that maybe, just maybe, I don't want to marry him? That we broke up for a reason?"

"And what's that reason, Granger?" A voice drawled. Draco Malfoy stood at the doorway, his robes repaired, his hair a bit mussed from the ordeal with the attacking canaries.

"You know what I'm talking about, Malfoy."

"Why don't you say it out loud, Hermione?" He taunted. "For everyone else's benefit." He said with a smirk.

"Fine then!" She said flaring up again, "you cheated on me!" She rose and walked towards him with a huff. "With Astoria sodding Greengrass! That bint! Well it's good that she got engaged with Zabini after all and had the sense to leave you, you egotistical man-whore!"

"Are you done?" Draco said calmly. Hermione didn't respond. "Good. First of all, I didn't cheat on you." Hermione scoffed. Draco moved closer. "You remember that day you saw me kissing her? Ravishing her on the tabletop as you so kindly put it." Hermione gave a tiny nod as she remembered that scene very clearly. Astoria's prone form lying on Draco's spacious mahogany table, her tan skirt hiking up, her top slightly opened. Draco was bending over her, his lips on hers. She quickly apparated from the scene and waited for him in the Manor. There she confronted him, or more accurately, screamed at him that he was a lying, cheating bastard and that they were over. She left without letting him say a word. "That was mouth-to-mouth, genius."

"Astoria has a serious medical condition. One of its complications is shortness of breath. At that time, she visited my office because of a deal with their company. She had an attack and forgot to bring her medicine. She couldn't breathe. You know as well as I do how long a human can go without oxygen. I needed to do first aid or she dies. I had no choice." Hermione looked at him warily.

"He's telling the truth, Hermione." Ginny said, "I went to St. Mungo's last month because of an injury from the Quidditch match with the Cannons. I saw her and we talked."

Hermione was silent as if contemplating this. Then she spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't let me. You avoided me. You burned my letters."

Hermione's face softened, then hardened once more. "You were out with her on a date. I saw you. And don't tell me that was for a deal. I saw the two of you holding hands."

"You went out with Weasley! Not more than a month after you broke up with me! Without letting me explain! I was mad, Hermione. I was hurt and wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine. I admit that was stupid and I'm sorry for doing it. I didn't expect this arse to propose to you then and there."

"Hey! I helped you didn't I, ferret?" Ron cried his tone offended but the twinkle in his eyes said he was amused.

"Yes, yes, I know and I thanked you already." Malfoy replied with a grin.

Hermione was silent. "So you weren't cheating?" Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry!" Hermione cried and burst to tears. Draco held her in his arms.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" He said with a grin.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm the one who should be forgiven. Tell Astoria I'm sorry for calling her a tramp. And I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"I'll forgive you in one condition." The brunette witch looked at him questioningly, her eyes wet with tears. Draco went down on one knee and retrieved the green box he flashed earlier. "Will you marry me, Hermione?" Hermione smiled, then looked at Ron who was sitting next to Harry and Ginny.

"Well go on. The food is getting cold and if you say yes now, we could have a wedding before dinner." Ron said.

Hermione grinned and threw herself at Draco. "Yes, Draco Malfoy, I will marry you." She then kissed him on the lips which he reciprocated.

"If the two of you could wait for a few more hours, everyone would like the program to get started again." Harry said with a grin.

Hermione stuck her tongue out. Draco smirked. "We'll be down in a bit. You go ahead, Potty."

Harry, Ginny, and Ron emerged from the front door, smiles on their faces, and returned to the guests who were now more than a bit restless from waiting for the bride and groom.

"Well?" George asked them with a mischievous grin. Harry threw three galleons at him which he caught. He gave a whoop of success. "To those who bet that our lovely couple will not be able to resist having their honeymoon right before the wedding, please line up and claim your prize from Mr. Fred." 


End file.
